The present disclosure relates generally to lifting devices and, more particularly, to a lifting device that facilitates precise positioning of components during assembly.
Many known products (e.g., automobiles) are assembled in a progressive manner on an assembly line, along which a subassembly of the product moves from one workstation to next. At some workstations, operators utilize mechanized lifting devices for assistance in lifting and/or positioning heavier components on the subassembly. The heavier components are often manually coupled to the subassembly, or otherwise adjusted, by the operators after having been positioned on the subassembly.
Accurate positioning of components is typically required to ensure proper assembly and functionality of the products. However, it may be challenging for the operators to accurately, and repeatedly, position the heavier components onto the subassemblies using known lifting devices. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a mechanized lifting device which facilitates precise positioning of components during assembly.